Francis Brigade
' thumb|300px|right|The Francis Brigade Anthem thumb|310px|right|The Brigades, Grenadiers Anthem, the song is British to honor the fighting skills that the Brigades has used from them.' ''' '''Guildmaster: Francis Bluehawk Second in command: Dog O' Hawk ( he was but he left ) Army Officer: Richard Warbreaker ( sergeant ) Ranks : Lt., Srgt., Coproal, Major, Captain, General, second sergeant, second Lt. etc Jeffrey Blasthawk was here.... wuzzup francis?.Ned Sharksilver was here azzup jeffrey! Home Server : Exuma ---- Who we are? Francis Brigade was a small band of saboteurs and bandits in early Janaury. Numbers have grown within the past few months. Founded on December 21st, 2009 , The Francis Brigade was just another guild. But it grew seizing land like the Brigade Triangle and Camp Baboon Forest. We are always in need of new soldiers who are willing to join and risk their lives for the inocent people of the caribbean whos rights are being tested by the E.I.T.C. And other forces who stand in our way. We have never lost a war except for one battle. a new mission! Ravens cove a place destroyed by jolly roger and the eitc over weapons lies in shambles. The brigade will take the island and offer aid to the island and the people to keep them safe and to turn it into a brigade armory and trading post, for anyone who seeks shelter may find them self safe with the brigade! Frequently asked questions: Q: are you a eitc or navy guild? A: No we are a organized militia to drive back the forces of the navy, eitc and Jolly Roger Q: how can i earn ranks? A: ranks are earned when the brigadier general of commanding officers feel you deserve a rank up. A good way to get ranks is to show up for trainin listen to orders get a unifom and show respect to everyone. Q: what if i dont have enough money for uniforms or i need money? A: just ask the brigadier general he will give out gold to member in need for free! the brigadier general has so much gold to give away to the members which makes this guild another reason to join! 'Territories' Land clamied by the Brigade: *Rumrunners (food/drink cache) *Isla Perdida (Small outpost/ Brigade execution ground) *Driftwood Island (Brigade meeting Island/heavily guarded out post) *Tortuga (Camp Baboon Forest) 'Other Info:' Francis Brigade is known to have the best guild navy in the game. All ship battles with the brigade have been won except one against The Cold Crusaders and Maurader's Militia. Francis is known as a escape artist. He says ' No i dont tp away from enemies. ' 'Divisions:' The 1st gold coats founded september 25th 1707( 4 members ) Matthews light division founded september 25th 1707 ( 4 members ) 1st regiment of foot founded april 12th 1707 Ship scarlets landing party/navy founded may 2nd 1707 NEW DIVISIONS TO COME! Driftwood 1st heavy batallion Bluehawk bombadiers perdida battery rumrunners light batallion 'Ships:' Ships can be named Midnight Runner to show you are loyal to the Brigade. Fleets can be made and commands are very important. Commands: Wood wall! (ships line up front to back gunners gun facing the enemy) Line formation! (ships make a line and await orders) Split! (ships split up) Army land commands: line formation! ( soldiers make a line facing the brigadier general and remain silent and await orders ) Firing line! ( soldiers make firing lien facing the enemy and fire on command ) Column formation! ( soldiers make a colum, columns differ by size ) Hold the line! ( stay in line dont carge ) Await orders ( dont shoot or do anything until orders are given ) Load! ( load ammo, depends on ammo type ) 'Punishments:' Disrespect to a officer: 10 whips Disrespect to a fellow soldier: (complaints can be and soldier can be court marsheled) Spying on guild: Firing Squad Treason: Hung Abuse of powers: Dishonorable discharge Orders with out officers premission: (punishment can vary) Stealing: 20 whips Lying: Slave **Note** Some of there punishments can also be jail time. 'RANKS ' Please if you can put your name next to the rank you are it will make things easy! See how it did it. Use the abrevations such as: Private- black cloth belt corporal- green cloth belt sergeant- blue cloth belt sergeant major- orange cloth belt lieutenant- white cloth belt - William Daggerhawk captain- yellow cloth belt major- colonel- brigadier general- red cloth belt ranks still in work please put a color for major and colonel that hasent been used Guild Anthem Garry Owen and his glory 'Photo Gallery' Hello Guild come take a look at our guild pictures. Here Is Link: Photo Gallery Homepage Managed by Merry Loosa 'News' October 4th 2010 ''' Today the leader of the brigade Francis Bluehawk found a famed cursed broadsword named treacherys end! This weapon can turn the user into a orange ghost just like el patrons lost sword! '''October 1st 2010 Today history has been made! the Brigade seizes the new island of ravens cove! A massive battle takes place against the rage ghost, many fall in battle. GM Francis bluehawk discovers his uncel Ned living on the island. Francis fights the legendary conquistador El Patron and gain naultis sword. Brigade makes Hq at ravens cove and the flag was raised high. A mermorial takes place also known as brigade day october 1st to commerate the dead at united brothers brigade cemetary. A wild voodoo ceremony takes place to drive off the evil spirts while the fallen deads spirits dance. Colonel roger wareagle burried at the cemetary is honored along with the three unitentified graves. September 4 2010 Today Sept. 4 '10 Dog deleted the guild, Cold Crusaders and joined the United Empire but a few minutes later he joins the Francis brigade again and we are almost fully reunited all we need is Hawk which made a guild but he wont just join back again and George is back in the Francis Brigade Army Guild. Soon maybe we will all be reunited again! Aye! Wednesday September 1, 2010 Today September 1, 2010.. The Cold Crusaders attacked us and declared war on us Francis Brigade. Thursday August 26 Thursday August 26th Today hawk, dog and captain hunter were kicked from the guild for something they did not do. And i am sorry for that. They accepted my appoligy. But Dog stole members from me they were great friends and soldiers. I am now eitc because of dog. but my eitc values will be different shoot me all you want i am not evil thank you to everyone who stayed in the guild during this switc. It will be hard but we will move through! sunday August 22nd Francis and the guild won an invasion! . Slappy has declared peace with Francis. Wensday August 18th Today we took pictures of the guild but during our group photos The Co. Empire showed up and started quite a fight with our guild but we still got the Photos taken some of the photos even have the co empire in them but thats ok cause we still got the photos taken and went on with our days. Heres the link to the PhotoShop page: Pictures Friday August 13th 2010 Today the Brigade fell to jollys curse of the muertos moon, turning them into undead zombies. Everyone was defeated except Francis Bluehawk (Me!) A tip to stay alive is to stick together, dont use broad swords and if you are being attacked use a swift foot potion and head far out in the water! Wensesday August 11th 2010 Today the brigade did a great job training and alot of new recruits were enlisted. No battles took places but a fleet was formed and fleet training took place. On other news george treasurestealer joined again, Charlotte Heartstealer was amazed when I took off my shirt, Hawk gained many new sharp shooters, no sign of EITC blacksharks, New class members are needed for the following: Grenadiers, cavalry, soldiers. It was reported the black sharks were going to attack today but it never happened. Also if the Brigade gets up to 200 members level 10 and higher I will pay people gold who need it in the guild! Tuesday August 10th 2010 As of Tuesday August 2010 it was issued the brigades uniforms and classes were changing. I have made up my mind and it will stay the way it has always been. Only if people listen to me. You must make a change and listen this is not just a guild it is a life style. If you listen to me i will respect you and your fellow soldiers will. And that is also how promotions are earned. Remember this guild is famous and you will be getting fame, so show respect. Not listing to orders will make you look stupid and just might get you kicked so if you are AFK tell people please. See also : Francis Brigade Photos. Francis Brigade Squad #6 Category:Guilds